


First Kiss

by Mercia



Series: hellopurpletiger & Mercia's June Prompt Challenge [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drunk Fic, Drunk Remus, First Kiss, Hangover, June Prompt Challenge, M/M, Marauders Friendship, Marauders' Era, POV Remus Lupin, POV Third Person, Partying, Pride Month Prompts 2018, Puppy Love, idk what else to tag, unbeta'd we die like mne, wolfstar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-05
Updated: 2018-06-05
Packaged: 2019-05-18 16:25:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14856153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mercia/pseuds/Mercia
Summary: James rolls his eyes, "Mate, if you can't remember who kissed you, you're doing it wrong."





	First Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> i can't think of an original name so meh. here. take it.
> 
> (also this was supposed to be a drabble but i have no self control so fuck that)

It happens too quickly for Remus to even register it's happened.

But it's nice. Warm and soft and tastes sweet with a little bit of spice from the chocolate and all the firewhiskey they've smuggled from Hogmeade. Remus feels fingertips under his shirt and lets himself get tugged closer. God, maybe he's had too much already, because he practically melts into it. It feels so… overwhelming.

Around them, the party, heavy punk muggle music from Sirius's collection, the drunken singing of his fellow housemates and a few others, pulses on. Loud and vivid, even with the low lighting, much too crowded for the common room. And it's all a blur, and too much but it's also not enough at the same time. Remus feels so nice. So happy.

Surrounded by friends and everyone he loves and whoever these lips belong to.

And then, just like that, they let go.

There's a lingering scent of smoke and rain, and firewhiskey, and a trail of glitter. And whoever it was, is gone.

Oh well.

For a moment, Remus just stands there, feeling a little stunned. And then he laughs.

Everyone is still dancing and talking (or shouting over the music because it's so damn loud), and drinking and doing all the usual teenager party things. And Remus laughs because he's just had his first kiss and it was amazing and he has not the bloodiest clue who the fucking heck it was.

Maybe he needs another drink.

Wading his way through the jumping masses, he makes his way towards the table with all the butterbeer, firewhiskey, and giggle water (because Mary's cousin from America got it for her and Mary is very generous) staring at his options with perhaps a bit too much seriousness. Why have one when you can have all? Says a little voice in his mind, which Remus decides to listen to, because yes, that sounds like a genius idea. Good job, mind. He plucks a random party cup from the table, inspects it for anything dubious with a sniff, shrugs, and then sets about to pouring a little bit of each.

An arm comes around his shoulders from nowhere, and Remus startles before turning to his friends, his fellow Marauders.

"All right, Moony?" grins James sneaking a look into his cup. "What've you got there?"

"A mix," Remus replies proud of his genius. "A little bit of each."

James gasps dramatically and peers closer into the cup. "That's fucking brilliant mate," he says.

"I know."

"Don't you think it's a bit risky?" frowns Peter, who looks wayyyy too sober to be making any rational decisions.

Remus rolls his eyes and pushes his cup towards Peter, "You need more," he declares loudly. "And besides, I'll be fine! I'm a --" and he drops his voice quickly, looking around them, because this is a secret, "-- I'm a  _ werewolf," _ he whispers extremely subtly. Because that's what Remus is. Subtle. Subtle as a  _ snake  _ (and definitely not a wolf.) He giggles.

Sirius's hand closes around the cup and chucks it into the bin, before he gives Remus an assessing, narrow-eyed look. "Yeah, no. You've definitely had too much. What's the occasion, anyways?"

Remus pouts. What a waste! And it was such a great idea too! Still, he can always make another, he decides resolutely. "I," he begins nonetheless, puffing out his chest a little, "have just had my first kiss."

Peter grins and claps him on the back, and James gasps again (he does that a lot when he's drunk, actually) and hollers excitedly.

"Who was it?" Peter asks, eyes wide.

And he shrugs, reaching for a random half empty drink on the table. Butterbeer. Across the table, he sees Sirius watching him carefully. He grins back.

"C'mon mate," urges James, whining now, "tell us."

"I dunno," he replies, chucking back another random drink.

"What?" says Sirius, eyebrows furrowing.

"I don't know who it was," he says again. Honestly, how many times does he have to say it?

He's not really sure what happens the next few minutes after, because one second he's standing next to the drinks table with his friends and the portrait of that weird dancing fox above them, and the next he's sitting on the cushy red sofas and Peter is handing him a glass of water.

"What," he mumbles, leaning into Sirius's side. Because he's sooooo comfy and smells, hmm, really nice. "I'm fine."

James rolls his eyes, "Mate, if you can't remember who kissed you, you're doing it wrong."

"Whaddaya mean?" he slurs, frowning.

"Come on," sighs Sirius, tugging him up. "Let's get you to bed."

He lets his friends haul him up to their room, even though the party is still going on, and Remus doesn't know this song but he loves it, and also the colour of the neon lights are very bright but Remus thinks he likes them now, and also Padfoot smells good. Padfoot snorts at that. The stairs are suddenly much too difficult to climb, and Remus blames the dark and all the people and definitely not Mary's cousin's giggle water. Or the firewhiskey for that matter, and his friends sigh and get him up the stairs, and they only trip a few times.

"I'm not even that drunk," he insists uselessly, "I can walk in a straight line, see?" and he walks his way very gracefully and elegantly (elegant as an elephant… or… an elk. Yeah, that probably works better.)

"Sure," says James, tucking in the covers as Peter places the water on the table and Sirius pushes him gently into bed.

"I am!" he repeats, though he is actually very tired now, and his bed is soft and comfortable and, yeah, maybe his friends are right. He likes his bed.

Before they leave, he catches Sirius's hand and pouts. "Stay?" he asks in a small voice and tugging him closer. And he sees Sirius's grey eyes flit towards the door, where James and Peter are waiting, and swallows.

"See you in the morning, Moony," he says, and lets go.

Remus falls asleep rather quickly after that, because his head feels a little woozy and drifty and yeah. And sleep is just so good, you know?

 

* * *

 

When he wakes up, he wakes up far too early and he has (not to be dramatic) the worst hangover ever. Like seriously. It's far, far, far too fucking bright and the insides of his ears hurt like someone's stabbed them with a skewer. He groans (and even that is too loud), and pulls his covers over his head.

Why couldn’t he have just stayed asleep?

It feels like only a second later when someone is tugging back his covers and light is obtruding his eyesight again. Rude.

"Good morning, Moony?" he hears Padfoot whispering.

"Fuck off," he hears himself grumbling, squeezing his eyes shut. And, yep, still way too loud.

Sirius chuckles. "You had a pretty wild night, last night, Remy," he continues unperturbed.

And Remus pauses, trying to remember, the party and the giggle water, and the chocolate, and someone let the Hufflepuffs in and… oh yeah.

Oh yeah.

"Ugh," he says eloquently.

"Uh huh," says Sirius. "You all right, there?"

Remus groans again and turns way to face the wall. Shrugs. "I dunno," he mumbles, quiet now. Maybe he should stop overthinking this. It was just a kiss, after all. Even if it was his first one. And he didn’t know who it was. And James said… yeah, no. He should just stop thinking now.

"Wanna talk about it?" asks Sirius quietly, after a moment.

And actually, yeah, he kinda does. After all, they're Marauders and they can tell eachother everything. If they can know he's a fucking wolf, for fuck's sake, then Remus can talk about a fucking kiss.

"It's just about this kiss…" he says finally, sighing and turns back to face Sirius, "It's not a big deal, I know, but…"

"Still your first kiss, mate, you can feel how you want about it."

"I guess," and he sighs again. Because, ugh, emotions. "I guess I just want a re-do, or something."

"A re-do?" frowns Sirius, thinking hard.

"Forget about it," he says quickly, looking away. Hopefully he's not blushing but his cheeks feel too hot so it's not likely. "I'm being stupid."

Padfoot is silent for a while and, if Remus couldn't hear his breath or smell his scent, he'd almost think he's left. But he hasn't and Remus sneaks another glance at the boy, wispy curls of black hair falling out of his bun from having just woken up and the light bouncing off his skin and illuminating tiny flecks in his grey eyes.

"Sirius," he says before he can stop himself, "we're friends right? You do it."

Sirius's eyes widen and mouth drops open so quickly it looks almost comical. "W-what?" he splutters.

"My re-do. Be my first kiss. It can be like the five second rule or something, and it doesn't count if it's within the first twenty-four hours," and he's rambling now because he sounds so stupid and, oh merlin, he is just regretting everything right now.

"Okay," says Sirius.

And, oh. There's a flush of pink on Sirius's cheeks and Remus's breath catches, and then Sirius's hand meets his and Remus's chest flutters.

Sirius tastes sweet and a little spicy like chocolate and the firewhiskey from last night, which should maybe be gross since neither of them have brushed their teeth yet, but he's warm and soft and smells like smoke and rain and all the nice, lovely,  Sirius Black things.

Huh.

"Sorry about last night," whispers Sirius, cheeks even redder now. "I didn't realise you were that drunk and--"

"It's okay," Remus replies, because actually, it's kinda ironic, really. "It was still an amazing kiss, and besides. I liked this better."

"Yeah? Me too."

Remus laughs and kisses him again.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading and if you liked it then pls leave a kudos and a comment (thank v much)
> 
> x


End file.
